Talk:Vi/@comment-15280970-20140523033248/@comment-9705522-20140617161650
ZH wont save the adc. Also, no, the 1550 range doesnt make it bad. It makes it so Vi doesnt even have to be on your screen to kill you. Of course, this doesnt mean her frontline wont be. But this leads to one big, big problem. If you want to avoid her, you need to move back. They can essentially force you to move away just by being there. And you cant come back else she will initiate. She can essentially force movements, and force objectives. Lets get real. If someone peels Vi, the Adc is still out of the fight. Thats a constant. Is Vi ****ed afterwards? Yeah, probably, but thats assuming her team wont follow up. The ones you named dont do it better. They do it worse. Jarvan? Predictable, not real cc (possible to fight back) and happens to be easily countered by any dash. Sure, he has a slow, but that slow is weak. Sej? Needs to hit someone (dodgable), predictable, Qss if anybody feels the need. Noc? Usually the increased range wont do much, also lacks CC, and cant kill the Adc nearly quickly enough. He is a worse version of Vi. Pantheon? Telegraphed, only a slow, and easily dealt with. Amumu? Needs to hit someone and then have his main target to be in range of that "someone". How often does that happen? Just about ... never. You will only hit the frontline with your Q, and since you land in front of them, combined with distance between front and backline, you wont hit the Adc. Or the mid laner, probably. Vi does what? Charge her Q out of sight range, then go in with her ult, Guarantee a hit on the adc and taking him out of the fight, guarantee the enemy team splitting, guarantee a bad situation for the enemy team. Thats the big difference. The others have the POTENTIAL to have more impact. Vi however has a 100% reliability of taking 1 person out of the fight and having the remaining 4 fight under suboptimal conditions. Now imagine you could Qss/mikaels/cleanse it. Well, you force the enemy to build those. Already an advantage. She gets VERY HIGH damage (her burst, without Q, and a nearly full tank build is roughly 2/3ds of the enemy adc. Thats in less than 0.5 seconds with proper cancelling.). Her sustained damage is great too (W). She gains more disruption and mobility. As for kiting, good luck. Sure, it can work, but it assumes optimal conditions. Also, you just single-handedly distract 2 enemies. Thats also an advantage. He is wrong. You will only see her coming when its already too late. Or she uses alternative routes. Lets assume you ward deep. She comes from the bloody lane. Lets assume she doesnt do that. She dashes over the backside in the bushes, waits, and then comes. You dont see any of this coming. And then thats assuming you have both lanes warded. Top lane is even worse. Oh no, she is beaten by the best jungle duelists (Except Kha, she beats him. She beat him before, and the nerfs made it worse). But likewise she can do the same. Not to mention, with proper team coordination, say goodbye to that choice.